Honest Trailer - Shazam
Shazam! is the 304th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was narrated by Jon Bailey 'as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the DC superhero movie Shazam! The video is 4 minutes 46 seconds long. It was published on July 16, 2019, to coincide with the film's release on digital/Blu-ray. It has been viewed over 1.8 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Shazam! on YouTube "A fun-filled ride for the kid inside everyone -- just maybe not actual kids!" '~ Honest Trailers - Shazam! Script From the studio DC that's gone from doom and gloom to fins and grins, comes a fun-filled ride for the kid inside everyone -- just maybe not actual kids! of gruesome violence Shazam! Meet Billy Batson. He’s got the street smarts of Bart Simpson and the street wear of Tyrone Biggums, when Billy gets lured into a cave by an old man who claims to be a wizard, which to be clear kids, is never a good idea! He’ll become one of DC’s classic characters. Captain Marvel. -''[shows'' Marvel’s Captain Marvel]'' No, he used to be “Captain Marvel”. But, DC changed it to Shazam! ''[shows '''Kazaam]'' That’s Kazaam. Common mistake. I mean the guy obsessed with being worthy and lightning. [shows 'Thor] No! The street rat that gets wish-fulfillment powers! ''[shows 'Aladdin] (sigh) Okay, it’s the one where '''Chuck' flosses. Shazam flossing Gather around for a heartwarming tale that outfamilys '[[Honest Trailer - Furious 7|''Fast and]]'' The Furious. Where in a change of pace from Marvel’s constant daddy issues, we get another installment of DC’s sad mom parade. clips of sad moms from [[Honest Trailer - Aquaman|other] DC movies] ''as Billy learns that family isn’t about who abandoned you at a carnival on a whim, it’s about the people you’re forced to live with, who love you because you’re constantly saving their asses from being killed. ''Shazam saving the kids But, Shazam will have to fight more than just the overburdened foster care system. He’s up against Dr. Sivana, a veteran character actor out for revenge on DC, for casting him as Sinestro in Green Lantern. Watch him unleash the power of the seven deadly sins each it’s own representation of a different human feeling with unique powers that... actually, no. Never mind. They’re all just kind of gray blobs who just eat people? Man, The Rock cannot get here fast enough. article that reads “The Rock Hopes to Shoot Black Adam in 2020” ''Does the next one really have to be about the very angry caterpillar? ''Mind ''Followup question, What?! So, cheer along as DC finally cracks the code on making a heartwarming fun inspiring movie, about an invincible strong man, a “Super-man” if you will. That gives kids everything they dreamed of. No, not turning into a 38 year old in a styrofoam muscle suit. No, not terrorizing the bullies who make your life a living hell. I’m talking about a kid’s ultimate power of fantasy. Developing a moderate YouTube following. DOING IT FOR THE MEMES, BABY! SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON! (airhorn noises) SHAZAM! Starring: Yer A Wizard, Billy Levi as Shazam; The Movie Trying To Write The Starring Section For Us people making up names for Shazam Yeah, not so easy! Is it kid?; Chief of Staff Hounsou as The Wizard See? That’s how it’s done.; He Is A Villain. He Came Here To Steal An Eyeball From A Wizard. Strong as Dr. Sivana; Burt Ward of The State Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman; Pre-Teen Titans Go! Family; An Uncomfortable Amount of R. Kelly References Freddy and Shazam saying “I Believe I Can Fly”; Make A Live Action Gargoyles Movie, You Cowards! Deadly Sins; Can We Be Done With Flossing Now? Please? Shazam flossing again; and Through The Windowwwws, Through The Wall! people crashing through glass walls for ''Shazam! ''was 'It's Always Sparky in Philadelphia.']] 'It's Always Sparky in Philadelphia' Okay, this is the second DC film with an Annabelle cameo, so 'The Conjuring' definitely takes place in this universe. Quit teasing us with the cameos already, and have 'Aquaman' punch The Nun in the face! Trivia * In a deleted joke, the writers pointed out that the only reason Billy was lucky enough to escape the cops (after stealing their cop car) without being shot multiple times was that he's white. They removed the joke from the video because they felt it only made sense if they explained the situation in detail, which sapped it of all its humor. * The writers chose to re-record part of the narration to clarify the reference Shazam being called 'Captain Marvel' in the 1970's. In the original version, the reference was poorly worded and made it seem like the Shazam character was created in the 1970's, when they only meant he was renamed in the 1970's. The writers also corrected several references to Billy being an orphan. * Even though all the writers are super-nerds, even they struggled to understand the movie's "caterpillar" (Mr Mind) cameo. * 'Screen Junkies' have also made 'Honest Trailers' for several other DC superhero films including 'Aquaman, ''Wonder Woman, Tim Burton's 'Batman, Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight ''trilogy, ''Man of Steel, Suicide Squad, '''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice,'' ''Justice League, and many more. See' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full episode of Honest Trailers Commentaries on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Shazam has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews for this Honest Trailer were mixed-to-positive. On the more positive side, Sean P. Aune of Batman News said the Honest Trailer contained "some really valid points" and "a lot of laughs." Nefferson Taveira of Cinepop called the video "hilarious." On the more negative side, Moe Lane wrote that Screen Junkies "went incredibly easy" on the movie. The site also wrote, "I was expecting some commentary about the pacing, which was legitimately a minor issue in parts. I loved this movie, but it’s not perfect. But apparently Honest Trailers feels the same way, and they’re kind of doing their best to not rock the boat." Kate Gardner of The Mary Sue wrote "while I think some of the comments are a little unjustified, it’s a funny take on the movie overall. The biggest thing I agree with is the opening bit about how the film isn’t necessarily the most family friendly." Gardner also wrote "the comparisons to other heroes, from the other Captain Marvel to Thor to Superman, seem a bit unfair, if true. A lot of heroes follow the same archetypes." Gardner faintly praised the video, adding "if you like Honest Trailers, and you need to kill about five minutes waiting in those long San Diego Comic-Con lines, then this is fun. Honest Trailers can be a bit old, but hey, we could all stand to have the things we love gently mocked." External links * 'Shazam! Honest Trailer: They tried to take their jobs! ' - Batman News article * 'Honest Trailers: Shazam! is Not as Kid-Friendly as You Think '- EpicStream article * 'The ‘Shazam!’ Honest Trailer. '- Moe Lane article * ''Shazam!' ganha HILÁRIO trailer honesto; Assista! '- Cinepop article * 'The Shazam Honest Trailer Makes Us Admit the Hit Film’s Flaws ' - The Mary Sue article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:2010s Category:Screen Junkies Category:Warner Bros. Category:New Line Cinema Category:Season 13